tokifandomcom-20200214-history
Toki: Going Ape Spit
Toki: Going Ape Spit, known in Japan as JuJu Densetsu (JuJu伝説, Legend of JuJu), is an action plaformer game originally released in 1992 for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. The game was developed by Sega under TAD Corporation's license, being a semi-sequel/remake of Toki originally released on the Arcades by TAD. Gameplay Toki: Going Ape Spit retains the same gameplay from the Arcade game as well as it's premise, but features all new stages, many of which are based on the stages from the Arcade game but greatly expanded. Stages are now divided into three separate areas, with the beginning of said areas serving as checkpoints. Most of the enemies and bosses from the original also return, though they are given different names here. Story Though this version of the game follows a similar premise, it features a different story from the original Arcade game, with slight differences between the Japanese and western versions. Japanese Version This is a story from a different time and different world. People abandoned civilization and spent peaceful days in harmony with nature. However, there was one scientist who couldn't give up civilization. His name was Jijie. Fearful of him, the people took him and locked him inside a cave. Eventually he, who cursed the people and exhausted his power, disappeared from people's memory. Time has passed... There were a young man and woman who were in love with each other. The man was called Michael, while the woman was called Wanda, and the two lived a happy, peaceful life. One day, however, the sky suddenly turned dark and a city larger than a mountain rose from the ground, with a statue of Jijie standing on the top. Yes, he was alive. The heart which cursed people called upon the demon Vookimedlo, which gave him power. Having taken control of the Demon World's Monkey Army, he returned to exact his revenge, making the lovely couple his first victims... Western Version In the year 2050, a movement began and grew steadily for several years after. A wave of people, disgusted with lives dictated by clocks and schedules, abandoned their homes and jobs and started over. They longed to experience the freedom and peace they felt nature had to offer. Civilized society came to a standstill, and appeared ready to become part of history. To Dr. Andrew Stark, reknowned genetic engineer, throwing away something that had taken thousands of years to build seemed a terrible waste. He was a successful man living a comfortable life. The idea of giving up all his material worth scared and angered him. He would have none of it, and made public pleas to anyone who'd listen. Most people disregarded his cries, but one small group felt threatened by his persistence. They kidnapped him, took him deep into the mountains and confined him in a cave. They kept watch over their prisoner for nearly a year. He showed no signs of resistance - many thought him to be dead, and he was soon forgotten. Time passed, conditions were harsh and many people weren't able to survive the rigors of life without civilization. One who did was Wanda. Stricken with an illness soon after her birth, she was found and nursed back to health by Toki, a young man born and raised in the wild. Wanda fell in love with him and they became inseparable. But one day, as they enjoyed a gorgeous summer afternoon, the ground began to rumble and the sky grew dark. Almost out of nowhere, a structure rose and became visible above the mountains to the west. A palace! Before Toki knew what was happening, Wanda was whisked away by the evil hands of Dr. Stark. Toki then face to face with the sinister scientist. "Now all will suffer as I have for so long. See how this suits you", Stark ranted. Stark then cast a spell that transformed Toki into an ape! Frightened and confused, Toki began to collect his thoughts and realized that Wanda was doomed if no one helped her. And so he headed in the direction of Stark's Palace. Stages and Bosses Enemies *Rotape *Armakillo *Flitter and Flutter *Scarab *Zoa *Pyro *Rachi *Piranha *Pincher *Spears *Zombie *Jabber *Lobot *Buzzsaw *Lasher *Phoenix *Penguin *Killroy *Hemogoblin *Sushi and Sashemi *Picasso and Monet *Big Geek Trivia * This game's western title is a obvious pun on the expression "going apeshit". Category:Games